Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by Remus Dumbledore
Summary: Beginning with the summer before Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What adventures lie in store for him as he returns to face new dangers, old rivalries, and secrets hidden within the castle?
1. Three Visitors

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Three Visitors  
  
Harry Potter spent most of the hot summer days hidden as he was wedged in between a row of boxwoods and a rather large oak tree that stood just behind Number Four, Privet Drive. He no longer resulted to the useless attempts at eavesdropping in on his aunt and uncle – Petunia and Vernon Dursley, for bits and pieces of the muggle news this summer, but instead found himself quietly hiding away from the house and the tedious labors that Aunt Petunia forced upon him. Instead, he lay down in the mulch separating the oak tree from the boxwoods, staring up into the cloudless sky in the sweltering heat of the early days of July.  
        Unexpectedly, a shadow was thrown down from the sky by what appeared to be a small tawny owl. Harry blinked twice, almost certain that he had imagined this strange appearance. Other than Harry, he couldn't imagine anyone sending or receiving any owls on Privet Drive. Well, possibly Mrs. Figg, his strange neighbor with a perculiar obsession with her multiple cats and kittens. Only last summer did Harry discover that she was a squib assigned to watch over Harry by Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Harry spent most of the year. As Harry continued to fathom the possibilities of the perplexing appearance, a small roll of paper hit him on the head as it fell from the sky. Attached was an envelope which Harry guessed would be from one of his best friends at Hogwarts School – Hermione Granger. She was the only person Harry had ever known to send mail in a muggle envelope though through owl post. Harry pulled up the scroll of paper and untied the envelope from it, resting it down on the ground. Harry glanced down at the envelope and saw his name written down in Hermione's handwriting. He heart leapt as he tore open the envelope and pulled out a piece of muggle stationary.  
  
Dear Harry,  
        I was wondering how your summer was going so far, I really hope that your aunt and uncle aren't giving you such a hard time! Just think – only one more summer and then you can legally use magic – not that you would, of course.  
        I figured that you would want to keep up with the news of the wizarding world being that you are isolated from it for the next two months. I took the liberty of buying you a subscription to the Daily Prophet for two months.  
        Have you heard from Ron lately? If not, take a look in the Daily Prophet, page 12. As if he didn't learn enough in Egypt three years ago!  
        Well, I'll be seeing you soon then, hopefully before September 1 on the Hogwarts Express. I can't say much more here, but you'll see in time enough.  
        Love from,  
        Hermione  
  
        Harry read the letter and re-read it searching it for anything he might have missed.  
        '...take a look in the Daily Propher, page 12...can't say much here, but you'll see in time enough...'  
  
        Harry continually played these words through his head wondering what they could possibly mean. He then proceeded to unfold the Daily Prophet, reading the headline news on the front cover.  
  
        Trial for Captured Death Eaters to Begin Next Week  
  
        This past June, eleven Death Eaters were caught in the Department of  
        Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic itself, writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent. Several Hogwarts students had snuck off school grounds and into the Ministry of Magic in a plot to lure them there by none other than  
        He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, his plan was foiled when Albus Dumbledore arrived unexpectedly and saved his students from the trap. At the same time, Dumbledore trapped eleven Death Eaters, servants of He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. The Ministry Aurors arrived shortly afterwards and are currently held under top security at Azkaban Prison. However, due to the  
        mass revolt of the prison's former guards, Dementors, the Prison is now  
        under tight security guarded by Ministry Aurors. Albus Dumbledore was unavailable for comment the night of the great re-capture and has remained dormant for the past three weeks. The trials for these accused is scheduled  
        for next Wednesday, June 10 before the full Wizengamot.  
  
        Harry flipped through the paper until he came to page twelve where he saw a small portion of the paper with a picture of the Weasley family, all nine of them. They were all smiling cheerfully and waving towards the camera while a giant dragon lurked in the background. They were visiting Charlie, the second oldest in the family, over the summer.  
        Harry continued searching through the articles in the Daily Prophet, reading the news on the various Quidditch teams throughout the world and reviewing the different advertisements for Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, a new model in the Nimbus series of racing brooms, and to Harry's surprise, a small piece on the new international standard for cauldron thickness written by none other than Percy Weasley. Harry was glad to see that Percy was now back with his family but only after Dumbledore had been restored to his former positions and status throughout the Wizarding world. Harry rolled up the paper and stuffed it into the back pocked of his jeans along with Hermione's letter. He rose up, stretched, and jumped over the boxwoods before strolling through the yard.  
        Harry walked out through the front gate of the house and onto Privet Drive. It was around three in the afternoon now and the blazing summer sun continued to scorch Surrey. As Harry turned through the small alleyway that lead out onto Magnolia Crescent, he spotted a tired looking old woman in carpet slippers approaching him. She was carrying a cat in her arms while here purse and a bag of groceries hung from the crook of her elbow.  
        'Mr. Potter, how nice it is to see you! Would you mind carrying home these groceries for me, I needed to buy Mr. Paws and Tibbles specialty cat food, they're very particular.' Mrs. Figg greeted Harry, shoving the heavy bag from her arm into his hands.  
        'And, I have some news for you boy, from none other than Albus Dumbledore himself! Best wait 'til we get inside though.' She whispered to him as they passed through the alleyway and continued up Privet Drive.  
        Once they had arrived at Number Ten, Privet Drive, Mrs. Figg produced a strange and intricately designed silver key which she used to unlock the door with. Just as she pulled open the door, Harry fell backwards, dropping the bag of groceries, and clutched his head. His scar had seared in pain and he was now writhing on the porch as his eyes watered.  
        'What is it, boy? Is he here? You better have your wand with you!' Mrs. Figg shrieked while she attempted to drag Harry into the house.  
        Mrs. Figg situated Harry down in an overstuffed armchair beside an open window and brought in a glass of iced-tea for him to drink.  
        'There there now, all better? You had better write to Dumbledore immediately boy!' She brought over a sheet of stationary decorated with cats and a pen for Harry to write a letter.  
        'No, no, I'm really fine, honestly, it happens all the time now.' Harry pushed away the pen and paper, while drinking the entire glass of iced tea.  
        'Well, you know best, suit yourself.' She said, and Harry was amazed at how easily she let up. Hermione and Ron would've forced him to write to Dumbledore immediately, but Mrs. Figg just proceeded to feeding her cats. Strangely enough, five of the cats all crowded around a large bowl full of the cat food, but one other stayed behind, eyeing the cats with deepest disgust and then proceeding to watch Harry.  
        Harry felt strange, staring at the cat for such a long time, but he was quickly interrupted by Mrs. Figg's yells in the kitchen for the cat's to get to their litter boxes.  
        'Why doesn't that one over there eat?' Harry asked her while she shooed the others away.  
        'Which one? Oh, her? She's just very particular about the food she eats, only what I bake for dinner. Odd one, she is...' Mrs. Figg rambled on, but Harry noticed something strange about the cat that sat across from him.  
  
        No, it wasn't possible, after all these years, it couldn't be. Harry thought as he approached the cat, and noticed unmistakable square markings around the eyes of the cat.  
        'Where did you get her from?' Harry called out to Mrs. Figg.  
        'Oh, uh...Albus Dumbledore himself! He reckons that I shouldn't be alone if anything should happen to you this summer, you know, like with the Dementors and such. Why?'  
        Harry stared down at the cat and smiled, and he swore that the cat grinned back.  
        'Oh, well, thank you for the tea. I best be going, the Dursleys will be wanting yard work done again. Goodbye Mrs. Figg, goodbye Professor...' Harry called as he left the house.  
        'Professor?' Mrs. Figg wondered aloud as Harry exited the house. She then looked down at the cat Harry had asked so many questions about and then turned away. 'No, it couldn't be..."  
  
        Sure enough, Aunt Petunia had mounds of work for Harry to do once he arrived. She had him mow the lawn, water the grass, prune the roses and various plants in the garden, and weed out the garden boxes until well past seven in the evening. Every now and then Harry looked for signs of the strange cat from Mrs. Figg's but only found some of the neighbors eyeing him suspiciously, muttering under their breath "Yeah, he's the one that goes to St. Brutus'...". Once he saw the post carrier strolling down the street with a special delivery package for one of the houses, and even a moving van which parked itself in front of Number Six. Finally, after finishing his yard work with severe back pain and a sunburn, Aunt Petunia called him in to wash up and eat his supper quickly.  
        As they were all still on Dudley's diet, Harry only received a plate of carrots and celery along with cinnamon apples, though he didn't receive half of what Dudley got.  
        After finishing his supper in three gulps, Harry rose from the table to return to his room when Dudley gasped.  
        'Mum! Dad! Look what he has! He's been in contact with...his kind...' Dudley shrieked while pointing a stubby fat finger at him.  
        Aunt Petunia gasped and Uncle Vernon slammed the window shut so that the neighbors couldn't hear him.  
        'WHAT DID WE TELL YOU ABOUT THOSE RUDDY OWLS!' He bellowed, 'YOU'RE IN CONTACT WITH YOUR OWN KIND! HOW DARE YOU!'  
        Harry tried to tune out of Uncle Vernon's incessant shouts when he suddenly stopped as Aunt Petunia shrieked.  
        Uncle Vernon spun around so quickly that the room shook. His face looked more like a plum than anything he was so furious.  
        Aunt Petunia and Dudley were completely still, as if petrified, before either Uncle Vernon or Harry had realized what had happened. The glass panes in the kitchen windows had all shattered, and Uncle Vernon's voice had obviously craned the necks and caught the ears of the gossiping neighbors.  
        'Go to your room, boy...' He seethed yet in a voice so low that the neighbors couldn't hear, 'And stay there for the rest of the bloody summer!'  
        Harry stormed out of the kitchen, avoiding Uncle Vernon's fist as he slammed the door shut and stomped up the stairs. He intended to flop down onto his bed, but he couldn't as he found that the strange cat from Mrs. Figg's was already there, outstretched and clinging onto the sheets with her paws.  
        In an instant the cat had shot bolt upright and leapt from the bed. While in mid air, she transformed into none other than Professor McGonagall, Harry's transfiguration teacher.  
        'Good evening, Mr. Potter.' She greeted him sternly, awaiting Harry's response.  
        'Well, I have several bits of news for you that are all very important. First off, I have your O.W.L. scores with me here.' She continued, pulling out a piece of parchment rolled up more tightly than her bun.  
        Harry felt his stomach lurch, his heart began to pound against his chest as he gratefully took the parchment and unrolled it.  
  
        O.W.L. Practical and Theory Examination Results  
  
        Harry James Potter – Year 5  
        Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
         
  
        Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
        Enclosed are your results of the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations you took this past June at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
        Theory Exam – Outstanding  
        Practical Exam - Outstanding   
Potions  
        Theory Exam – Exceeds Expectations  
        Practical Exam - Outstanding   
Transfiguration  
        Theory Exam – Outstanding  
        Practical Exam – Exceeds Expectations  
Charms  
        Theory Exam – Exceeds Expectations  
        Practical Exam – Outstanding   
Divination  
        Theory Exam – Poor  
        Practical Exam - Poor   
Astronomy  
        Exam - Acceptable History of Magic  
        Exam - Dreadful   
Herbology  
        Theory Exam – Acceptable  
        Practical Exam – Exceeds Expectations   
Care of Magical Creatures  
        Theory Exam – Exceeds Expectations  
        Practical Exam - Outstanding  
  
Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have merited a total of seven out of nine possible O.W.L.s.  
  
        Harry couldn't believe his eyes: an 'outstanding' in potions?  
        'I bet Snape is outraged that I'll still be with him next year!' Harry thought to himself.  
        Professor McGonagall coughed and brought Harry's attention back to her, realizing that she was holding two more envelopes.  
        'Well, congratulations, Mr. Potter, and your high scores brings me to my next order of business. Professor Dumbledore has agreed to allow me to give you lessons in auror training so to prepare you for your career goals once you leave Hogwarts next year. However, I must advise you in advance that these lessons should not be taken lightly and are indeed very difficult. They will require much time and dedication, and if you should be enrolling in N.E.W.T. courses...'  
        Harry noticed her rummaging through her pockets once again.  
        'You'll need this, then, if you would be wanting to complete all your homework, studies, and win Gryffindor the Quidditch cup in addition to your new auror training.'  
        Professor McGonagall pulled out a small golden chain with an hourglass on the end of it, which she looped around Harry's neck.  
        'Now, this is a time turner, Mr. Potter, and it should not be taken lightly. Furthermore, it is Miss Granger's former one so I suggest that you don't let on to her about it, because we told her that the Ministry wanted it back by the end of her third term, but Professor Dumbledore advised that we retain it. So, the Ministry of Magic presumes that Miss Granger is still using it, so you mustn't tell anyone. Now that that's out of the way, all you have to do is turn the hourglass once for every hour, and avoid being seen by your former self or anyone that may have just recently come in contact with yourself before you traveled through time.'  
        Harry nodded, carefully inspecting the golden chain and hourglass before Professor McGonagall brought his attention back to her once again.  
        'And finally, Mr. Potter, in case you haven't noticed you will have some new neighbors moving in at Number Six, Privet Drive. I noticed the moving van earlier this evening and contacted Professor Dumbledore so that he might look into the matter.'  
        Harry looked quizzically up at his professor before she continued.  
        'It's for your own safety, Mr. Potter, for heaven's sake. Now, I've been assuaged that you are perfectly safe, it's only a muggle dentist and his wife moving in so there is no need to worry. And now, I must speak with your Aunt and Uncle about your living conditions here, I should try and help you out a bit here – I could always threaten them.' Professor McGonagall finished with a short laugh, Harry noted that it was the first time he had ever heard her laugh before. And before Harry could say anything, his professor had exited the room and transformed back into a cat, heading back downstairs into the kitchen.  
        Harry fell back on his bed thinking over the last few moments – his O.W.L. results were far better than he ever had expected and he would begin his auror training. He then realized that the third and final letter remained unopened on his desk. Harry jumped up and grabbed it, recognizing the slightly looped handwriting he knew as Professor Dumbledore's, headmaster at Hogwarts School. Harry tore open the letter and found a clipping from the Daily Prophet from a few weeks ago as well as a long and lengthy letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
        I do pray that you are still not aggravated with me and I would like to offer my congratulations on your exceptional O.W.L. results. As you already know by now, Professor McGonagall has been sent to guard over you for this summer in the event of any other attacks upon you or your family. Additionally I have some news for you – included is a clipping I came across in the Daily Prophet last week after weeks of investigation by the Ministry of Magic. I can assure you that you will be overjoyed. I have requested that Professor McGonagall not mention anything to you, nor Mrs. Figg, and certainly not Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger. Instead, I wish that you hear it from me first hand.  
        Yours,  
        Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
        Harry then picked up the newspaper clipping and gasped in joy. At the same time, he heard the shriek of Aunt Petunia below, the yelp of Dudley and a 'BANG' resound throughout the kitchen. Yet Harry's attention was solely focused on the article before him.  
  
        PETER PETTIGREW CAUGHT – ALIVE AND KICKING  
  
        SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES POST MORTEM  
        In a surprise raid conducted by the Ministry of Magic Aurors, Peter Pettigrew, the servant who revived You-Know-Who, has been caught, writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent. He put up a fight upon his capture and is now held in questioning at an undisclosed location by the Ministry of Magic investigators. Sirius Black, escaped Azkaban convict, was murdered approximately three weeks ago though has been cleared of all charges today  
        by the Minister of Magic himself. In a surprise act by the Minister of  
        Magic, Cornelius Fudge, he announced his resignation in the same speech today from his office. Applications for the position are now being accepted by the Ministry to be reviewed by the temporary review board and selection  
        committee. Many believe that Albus Dumbledore should step up to the job  
        being that he is the only one who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named feared.  
  
        Harry read the letter quietly while tears welled up in his eyes. He was overjoyed and full of sorrow and grief at the same time. He hadn't thought about Sirius' death in several days now but now was happy to know that Pettigrew was caught. Harry fell back upon his bed and began to slip off into sleep when the doorbell abruptly awaked him.  
        It was well into the night now, around ten at night when Uncle Vernon bounded towards the door. He could hear him welcome in the guests and chat with them for a few moments, introduce them to Dudley and Petunia, and welcome them into their home. Harry couldn't help in eavesdropping, so he carefully creaked open his doorway and leant forward to hear.  
        'Oh, yes, Dudley goes to Smeltings just like his father.' Aunt Petunia boasted over her son. 'He's so talented.'  
        Then Harry heard the voice of a woman speaking whom he did not recognize.  
        'Oh, and where is your other son?' She asked.  
        There was a pause, in which Harry was certain Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia shot each other glances.  
        'Dudley is our only son.' Uncle Vernon barked abruptly.  
        'Then your nephew...' The woman continued.  
        'Oh!' Petunia exclaimed as if she had just come to a certain realization, 'Yes, that would be Harry, he comes around the house to do the gardening every now and then, is that where you saw him?'  
        'Well, it was our daughter who saw him earlier, but she's home now studying.'  
        Uncle Vernon snorted and Harry even questioned the statement – studying over the summer?  
        'Well it was nice meeting you.' The man said.  
        'Uncle Vernon replied the same, but didn't sound as if he was sincere. As soon as they had shut the door and the visitors were out of earshot, he began hounding on them.  
        'Ha! Despicable, new neighbors at Number Six no doubt, so nosy, they just wanted to see the house, I wouldn't be surprised.' Uncle Vernon spat.  
        'Did you see the way that the mother was looking at Dudley, probably wants him to marry their daughter – how could they even imagine such a thing! Dudley is perfect and will not be seen with such a geek!' Petunia piped up.  
        'They didn't even tell us their name!' Dudley chirped in but was shut up by his parents.  
        'Oh yes they did, Diddy Dunkins, they introduced themselves just as you were coming in, they're the Grangers.' 


	2. The Prophesy of the Green Flame Torch

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter Two: New Neighbors  
  
Harry awoke the next morning almost frightened that everything that had happened just yesterday was only a dream. Sirius was cleared, Pettigrew captured, Fudge resigned, and –  
  
"Hermione." Harry suddenly realized.  
  
He jumped out of the bed and quickly dressed after sending an owl over to number six.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I've just found out that you're my new next door neighbor, but the Dursleys would never let me go visit if they knew that I enjoyed it, not to mention that you're a witch and go to Hogwarts. I'll try to find an excuse to sneak over. Hoping to see you soon!  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
Harry watched as Hedwig flew in the window directly opposite his, which was obviously Hermione's. She let out a short yelp as Hedwig flew in through the curtains and she rushed over towards the window to look out, but all she saw was a wave of black and a door close as Harry bounded off down the stairs. Harry arrived downstairs to find Aunt Petunia's unnaturally clean kitchen was now amuck with paw prints, dirt, mud, and slobber with a grey haired dog scratching in the corner just behind the pantry doors. At the sight of Harry the dog barked and leapt up onto him, knocking him down to the floor.  
  
"Good boy, Reggie!" Dudley, Harry's massive cousin, had just entered the kitchen, "You know what? Reggie here has decided to help out in Harry Hunting!" Dudley boomed, his many chins wobbling as he spoke.  
  
Harry threw off the dog who looked vaguely familiar and stood up to respond to Dudley, though he was quickly cut off by a screech and Aunt Petunia rushing in.  
  
"What in the name of God is this?" she hollered, pointing down to Harry and Reggie, "Put Reginald outside, boy, and clean up this mess!"  
  
Harry opened the back door to let out Reginald and returned to the kitchen with a bucket of soapy hot water, a mop and a sponge. Dudley sat by one of the barstools the entire time, laughing and eating as he watched Harry clean up the mess that Reginald had made. Reginald sat down looking apologetically by the glass door near the stove.  
  
It was nearly ten o'clock when Harry had finished and let Reginald back inside. The grey dog seemed to calm down a great deal and favor Harry over Dudley. After finishing up with some school work assigned for over the summer, Harry fixed lunch under the regulations of Dudley's diet, though they were interrupted halfway through the meal with a knock on the door.  
  
"Dudley get the door," Uncle Vernon requested politely.  
  
"Make Harry get it!" was Dudley's response, still enraged that he was on the diet.  
  
"We don't want to let the have a bad impression now do we?" Uncle Vernon responded in a falsely sweet voice unusual to him.  
  
Dudley reluctantly rose from the table, knocking over the glasses of water as he did so, and marched over to the door. Seconds later, a scream shook the house and the ground rumbled as Dudley fainted. Albus Dumbledore had strode into the kitchen in his royal purple robes and wand in hand.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Harry rose from the table to greet him and fetch him a plate of something to eat.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you, and why are you in my house?" Uncle Vernon had leapt to his feet and was enraged that a wizard had entered it for the fourth time. This was, however, only Harry's second time seeing the Dursley's reaction to a magical person in the house aside from himself, as he had not seen them last night nor when the advance guard arrived last year.  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, but you refer to me as a 'crackpot old fool who teaches magic tricks'." he surveyed them over his glasses before returning to Harry.  
  
"Oh no thank you, my boy, I'm fine as it is, perhaps we should sit down?" he gestured over to the lounge just off the dining room. "In private." Dumbledore finished abruptly.  
  
Once they were seated Harry immediately realized that Petunia would be eavesdropping in, so Dumbledore had used some handy silencing charms and protective wards around the are for the time being.  
  
"Well Harry I'm sure you have many questions for me but I must let you know a few items of particular interest. You have been given that time turner for a very important reason, other than that of managing your studies and Quidditch. As you are now aware, you cannot fight Voldemort and manage to defeat him through using your own wand, but neither can he. That means that there must be some other weapon that you must find and use to destroy Voldemort for the last time. I speak of a powerful magical object that had been prophesized about thousands of years ago,"  
  
"But," Harry interrupted, "What does this time turner have to do with Voldemort?"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him and continued, his long silver beard swaying back a forth slightly.  
  
"The weapon known as the Green Flame Torch was destroyed many years ago. It is the only weapon with which you stand a chance at defeating Voldemort. There is something special about it, very powerful magic. Harry I must warn you, the task I must set before you is incredibly difficult though you must follow through with it Harry, it is your destiny."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to interrupt but Dumbledore continued on.  
  
"As such I shall allow you to take someone with you to help you along the way. I am afraid that it cannot be myself as Hogwarts requires my presence, as well as the rest of the wizarding world. Once you return to Hogwarts, I shall meet with you again, but until then, I believe that you have a job to do." Dumbledore rose and winked at Harry, smiling slightly as he raised his wand and vanished from sight.  
  
Harry rose from the lounge area and exited into the kitchen to find Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon speaking in hushed tones while Dudley still lay on the floor in the hall unconscious.  
  
"Oh, boy," Uncle Vernon beckoned him, "The neighbors at Number Six want you to do their gardening, so hurry along. And any money they give you goes straight to us, you should be old enough now to repay us for these fifteen long years we've taken you in."  
  
Harry, though greatly excited, tried to look as disgusted as possible as he stomped out the door and went next door to Number Six, where the Grangers lived. He rang their doorbell and stood back as he heard footsteps racing down the stairs from inside. 


End file.
